Woodes Rogers
Woodes Rogers (1679--) is an English privateer, the first Governor of the Bahamas, and a member of the Templar Order in first, the West Indies, and later, the Mushroom Kingdom. He rose through the ranks of the latter before becoming the President of said country. Time Before the Merge The following information was taken from www.assassinscreed.wikia.com. Visit that site for information on Woodes Rogers' appearance in Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag. Rogers joined the Royal Navy in his twenties and rose through the ranks to a Captain. He also inherited his father's shipping company and earned a fortune. Marrying a woman, he would produce a son and two daughters. However, he lost great amounts of money to the French, which convinced Rogers to travel to the New World to become a privateer. In 1709, he would rescue a marooned sailor which would inspire the book Robinson Crusoe. According to soldiers stationed in Kingston, Jamaica, it was during this period of time that his ship entered conflict with the Spanish Navy in a ferocious multi-day battle, during which Rogers was shot through the left cheek; however, he was reported to have kept on commanding his men until he was wounded by a wooden shard becoming lodged in his foot the following day. The latter wound healed, but the facial damage left a terrible scar that would never go away. In 1713 and 1714, Rogers had been stationed in Madagascar, where he parlayed with the local pirates, giving them the same ultimatum he later employed in the West Indies: accept the King's pardon and return to England penniless, but free; or to be hung by the neck until dead. He spent eighteen months around the African island until the pirates had been dealt with, at which time he then headed for the Caribbean. In July of 1715, Rogers and the other Templars in Havana were expecting the arrival of Duncan Walpole, a turncoat Assassin, who was to deliver a blood vial of a Sage, and maps of Assassin encampments throughout the West Indies. They were unaware however, that Duncan was killed by a pirate named Edward Kenway, who took on Duncan's identity to deliver the cargo and claim the reward for himself. Upon meeting Edward, Rogers remarked that he didn't resemble the man that Rogers' wife described, before introducing him to Julien du Casse, a French arms dealer and a fellow Templar. Afterwards, they met with the Grand Master and governor, Laureano de Torres y Ayala, and discussed their plans to locate a First Civilization site known as the Observatory. Torres sent Edward and Rogers down to the docks to collect Bartholomew Roberts, a Sage who could lead them to the Observatory. Upon arrival, Rogers heard Stede Bonnet call Edward by his real name and questioned him about it. Edward claimed that he gave Bonnet a false name out of caution, allaying Rogers' suspicion. They continued down to the docks, and collected Roberts, before fending off an Assassin ambush. After safely escorting Roberts to the governor's prison, Rogers returned to England in hopes of becoming a governor. In 1718, Rogers returned to the Caribbean, having been appointed the governor of the Bahamas, to enforce British rule in Nassau. He offered pardon to the pirate leaders, Edward Thatch, Benjamin Hornigold, and Charles Vane, as well as ordering a blockade of Nassau by the Royal Navy. However, Edward Kenway and Charles Vane escaped Nassau after killing Rogers's military associate, Commodore Peter Chamberlaine, who had intended to disregard Rogers' orders and sink every pirate vessel at Nassau. In 1719, Rogers and Hornigold - the only one of the three pirate leaders to accept the pardon - went to Kingston in search of Roberts, who had escaped custody during Rogers' absence. A member of the Royal African Company told them that Roberts' ship, the Princess, was due to arrive soon. The two then met up with Torres and informed him of these developments. Hornigold had already sent Josiah Burgess and John Cockram to Príncipe in search of Roberts. He then spotted the Jackdaw and realized that Edward was following them. The Templars then left the area as their guards pursued Edward. In 1719, Rogers was sent back to England by Torres, assigned to collect blood samples from members of the British Parliament, for eventual use when the Templars discovered the Observatory's location. Working with Torres in the Mushroom Kingdom It is unknown exactly what Woodes Rogers was doing in the period between the Merge and mid 2014, but it can be assumed he was working with Governor Torres and the other Templars to restore order and control to areas of Mushroom World. They steered clear of the Colonial Rite of the Templar Order as they believed that their ideals were simply a modest view of Templar beliefs and doctrines. At some point, Rogers heard of Edward Kenway's capture by the Colonial Templars and decided to travel to Snowmadia where he was being held. He allowed Edward to be released as long as he swore loyalty to the Mushroom Kingdom (which Rogers was fiercely loyal to at that time) and gave up the Assassin Brotherhood. Edward reluctantly agreed after Rogers revealed that he had his friends in captivity. At one point, Rogers, Torres, and Hornigold began their search for yet another Observatory at Pi'illo Island. They blasted several caves open before they had their first encounter with the colonial Assassin, Connor Kenway, who had been living with the Mario Brothers at that time. Connor arrived with his father, Haytham Kenway, who secretly helped their Templars in their search. Connor eventually found Rogers, Torres, and his father (Hornigold was fighting Edward) deep underground. An intense battle followed, in which Torres was believed to have been killed. Rogers escaped to the mainland of the Mushroom Kingdom. In order to get in good standing with the Kingdom, Rogers assisted in the takedown of Abstergo Industries and became a trusted friend with James Toadstool, the incumbent ruler roof the Mushroom Kingdom. By the end of 2015, Toadstool's fourth term in office was coming to a close and it was clear that Bowser Koopa would be the next King. After the election of 2015, in which Rogers ran against Bowser, the former leader of the Koopa Army won the race and was generous enough to make Rogers his president, even though they were clearly on opposite ends of the political spectrum. A Resistance Against Bowser Woodes Rogers dedicated nearly his entire presidency alongside King Bowser to increasing the strength of the Mushroom Kingdom Army and other defense forces. Some called his tactics "war-mongering," but the conservatives in the Kingdom agreed with Rogers' ideas and even believed that the more liberal-leaning Bowser be immediately replaced by Woodes. Rogers helped lead the Mushroom Kingdom Army during the terrible Dimentio Incident, which caused the deaths of a few thousand citizens, despite it only lasting about two months. Parts of Decalburg were nearly destroyed and the capital of Heart was almost overrun. The end of the Incident caused unrest within the Kingdom. Many now believed that Bowser was unfit to rule after leading the country into what was considered a catastrophe. Congress, led by the Templar William Johnson, immediately began a Mono Election to see how many citizens wanted Bowser replaced. Woodes Rogers immediately leapt into the race, promising a stronger military, better security, and a more conservative environment in the Kingdom. Despite the many successful rallies he had and the evidence that he was clearly leading Bowser in the polls, it was somehow the state of Decalburg that swayed the vote and allowed Bowser to stay in office for a few more years. Other states in the Kingdom were outraged and began having riots supporting Rogers, who had once again became Koopa's second-in-command. Disturbed with the behavior of the citizens, Bowser began having a tense disposition and killed several soldiers and advisers in his anger. Rogers stepped down from his role as president following these events and formed a Resistance against Bowser. Some of the people in this group included Connor, Haytham, Bayonetta Cereza, the Horseman Death, Delsin Rowe, and others. A huge clash between the states that joined the Resistance and those that stood by Bowser occurred at Laveght in November 2015. Rogers' battle-ready army defeated Bowser's weak one and he was immediately sworn in as King of the Mushroom Kingdom. As his first act in office, Rogers changed the titles of King and President to President and Vice President, but kept the country's name out of respect for past generations. Time as President For more information on the presidency of Woodes Rogers, visit the main page: Presidency of Woodes Rogers (2015--) Most of the first month of Rogers' time in office was dedicated to decreasing the Conduit population and using experiments to attempt to get rid of their powers. He put Dr. Benjamin Toadley to the task of finding a "cure." Conduits were enraged with Rogers' tactics and began as the president called it, "a quest to destroy the Kingdom and all it stands for." Connor lead his own Resistance against Woodes Rogers (which was backed by the country of Hyrule) but they were unfortunately defeated by the Mushroom Kingdom Army before they could attack Heart. Dr. Toadley was eventually able to find a cure with the help of the others in his office and all the Conduits' powers were successfully removed from their bodies. Rogers was also forced to deal with the Arkham Knight, who had been demanding the Kingdom help his militia for some time in order for them to be able to defeat Batman and at one point, the Lumen Sages. Rogers declined and was held captive in his own castle for several days until he was rescued by Batman and the Knight's militia was defeated. His first problem he had to face in 2016 was the formation of the Millennial Assassin Brotherhood, which was a more radicalized and murder-obsessed version of the Assassins. He personally saw to the capture of Lydia Frye and held her aboard an airship. After being assisted by Connor's wife, Anju, Rogers let Haytham take care of the problem. He still, however, kept a watch over events, particularly the Bombardment of Driftwood Shore. However, the Assassins weren't the only thing he had to deal with. In February, some citizens of the Nohr Kingdom, including Corrin and Leo attempted to assassinate him in a cave at the state of Petalburg while he was touring the Mushroom Kingdom. Rogers went to both the Hoshido and Nohr Kingdoms to attempt to have peace talks but was treated rudely by both of them. During his conversation with Xander, King of Nohr, the Hoshido attacked the country. As a gesture of reconciliation, Rogers brought the Mushroom Kingdom Army and airships to help. By the end of the battle, the Nohr had both killed a Mushroom Kingdom troop and blamed them for losing the battle, despite an overwhelming Nohr victory. Four days later, Rogers sent a battalion of Mushroom Kingdom troops to Nohr to capture the Royal Family and bomb the castle. He interrogated the Nohr Royal Family, though they were later negotiated out of their captivity by James Toadstool. In late April 2016, a violent terrorist group known simply as The Crew attacked Mushroom City, killing 273. Because Rogers' "harsh military tactics" that he had promised in the 2014 election had apparently not been delivered, his approval ratings tanked and he was considered by many to be unelectable when 2018 came around. In May, he gave a policy speech detailing how he would treat Hoshido, Nohr, and the country of Kyrat (he decided to remain neutral in this situation) and also promised to wipe out The Crew with the full power of the Mushroom Kingdom. Despite what he called his best efforts, the Assassin Brotherhood was simply not satisfied with his rule of the Mushroom Kingdom at this time. Three assassination attempts were carried out between the period of the Crew's rising and mid-June 2016, all by the Assassins. The Brotherhood did, however, make the public more aware of the lies and false info Rogers spread throughout his presidency. He arranged for the Mushroomian Templar Rite to carry out fake terrorist attacks to frame the Assassins, including one on Electrodrome during its reconstruction. But because of Rogers' master manipulation of the media, most of the citizens were unfazed. In June 2016, following the destruction of the Crew and the as-of-yet unconfirmed death of Kamek Koopa, Woodes Rogers negotiated a deal with Pagan Min of Kyrat and made the vast region the 39th state of the Mushroom Kingdom. This angered many, including the rebel group in the former country, the Golden Path but Rogers has yet to encounter any stiff resistance. Category:Humans Category:Templar-oriented Category:Assassin's Creed characters